Erlöse mich
by Berendis
Summary: Nach fünf Jahren hat er ihn endlich gefunden. Doch es kommt alles ganz anders, als Harry es eigentlich geplant hat... Slash DH, Oneshot


_Summary:_ Nach fünf Jahren hat er ihn endlich gefunden. Doch es kommt alles anders, als Harry es eigentlich geplant hat... 

_Disclaimer:_ Tja... die Jungs gehören leider nicht mir. Und Geld krieg ich auch keins. Schade...

_A/N:_ Mal wieder ein Oneshot von mir. Mit dem selben Pairing wie schon mein letzter und mein vorvorletzter #g# ein grosses Danke geht an meine Lieblings-Steffi, die das hier gebetat hat und ohne die ich diesen Blödsinn nicht veröffentlicht hätte...

**Erlöse mich**

Es ist lange her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Vier oder fünf Jahre sind vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gegenübergestanden sind. Ich habe dich gejagt... so lange, unerbittlich. Ich habe all meine Kraft aufgewendet, bis ich dich schliesslich gefunden habe. Und jetzt... jetzt stehe ich vor dir und habe nicht die Kraft, es zu einem Ende zu bringen.

Stumm starre ich dich an und du starrst zurück, mit diesen mir so bekannten Augen, doch sie haben sich in all den Jahren verändert. Nun sind sie noch kälter, doch dennoch nicht fremd. Es ist noch immer so wie früher, wenn wir uns hasserfüllt gegenüberstanden und uns gegenseitig alle möglichen Flüche auf den Hals hetzten.

Nein, es ist nicht mehr ganz genau so wie früher. Zwar stehen wir uns hier gegenüber, doch stumm und nicht Beleidigungen schreiend. Und wir sind nicht in Hogwarts, sondern in einer schmutzigen Gasse in irgendeiner Stadt, mitten in der Nacht. Und... wir verfluchen uns nicht, stehen einfach nur da und starren einander an.

„Warum beendest du es nicht?" Deine Stimme klingt müde, es ist kein Spott mehr in ihr. Es klingt fremd und doch gleichzeitig so vertraut – denn wie oft höre ich mich selbst so an? „Jetzt wo du mich endlich gefunden hast... warum beendest du es nicht einfach? Töte mich." Und ganz leise glaube ich zu hören: „Erlöse mich."

Ich stutze. „‚Erlöse mich?'", frage ich erstaunt.

„Du hast gute Ohren", ist alles, was du sagst, bevor du einige Schritte auf mich zukommst. „Tu es, Potter!", verlangst du, wirfst mir deinen Zauberstab vor die Füsse. Einfach so. „Ich werde noch nicht einmal Widerstand leisten... tu es. Töte mich endlich."

„Wieso?" Langsam bücke ich mich nach dem Zauberstab, hebe ihn auf und sehe dich dann fragend an. Du lachst, doch das Lachen verwandelt sich schnell in ein gequältes Husten. Bist du krank?

„Merlin, das darf nicht wahr sein. Seit fünf Jahren, drei Monaten und siebzehn Tagen jagst du mich – und nun, wenn ich mich dir ergebe, fragst du, warum du mich töten sollst. Du willst mich quälen? Schön, koste deinen Triumph aus. Aber treib keine Spielchen mit mir", sagst du, als dein Hustenanfall aufhört. „Treib keine albernen Spielchen mehr mit mir. Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

„Wieso willst _du_, dass ich dich töte?", frage ich, verwirrt. Du bist doch anders geworden in all den Jahren. Fremd.

„Das spielt keine Rolle... spiel keine Spielchen, Potter. Tu es einfach. Du hast Gründe genug, nicht wahr?" Bitterkeit. In deiner Stimme, deinen Augen, um deinen Mund. Für eine Sekunde – dann ist der Spuk vorbei, du stehst wieder ganz genau so wie vorher da.

„Wenn du sterben willst – warum bist du dann immer davongelaufen? Du hättest den Tod viel früher haben können", sage ich, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Zeit zu gewinnen – auch wenn ich nicht weiss, wofür.

„Weil ich wollte, dass du mich findest. Weil ich wollte, dass du mich tötest, nicht irgendein Ministeriumsauror. Dafür bin ich zu lange entkommen", ist dein Antwort. Ein Rätsel, ich verstehe dich nicht.

„Warum ich?" Du hustest ein Lachen, kommst noch etwas näher. Keinen Schritt vor mir bleibst du stehen, siehst mich ganz genau an.

„Liegt das denn nicht auf der Hand, Potter?", fragst du leise. „Wann immer mich jemand besiegt hat, warst es du... du, der grosse, von allen verehrte und gefeierte Held. Nur du und kein anderer. Und ich habe mir vorgenommen, dass ich mich von niemandem töten lasse ausser von dir."

Sprachlos starre ich dich an, grenzenlos verwundert über deine Worte, zutiefst verstört. Irgendwo in mir zieht sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Du willst, dass ich dich töte, nur weil kein anderer über dich triumphieren soll? Aber... warum willst du es mir so leicht machen? Du hast doch sonst immer gekämpft... hast mir nie einen Vorteil geschenkt. Und nun?

Es beginnt zu regnen, zunächst sind es nur vereinzelte Tropfen, dann öffnet der Himmel seine Schleusen. Das Wasser rinnt mir in die Augen, ich blinzle. Du stehst noch immer da, siehst mich abwartend an, kümmerst dich kein bisschen um den Regen.

„Na los, Potter, worauf wartest du? Bring es zu einem schnellen Ende", forderst du, streichst dir eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Du zitterst leicht, fällt mir auf. Es ist kalt hier draussen, ja... aber ich habe dich nie zuvor zittern sehen. Und irgendwie siehst du so verloren aus. Seltsam... du berührst etwas in mir, etwas lange Vergessenes. Etwas, woran ich nie mehr denken wollte. Es ist falsch.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", sage ich schliesslich, mühsam meine Erinnerungen unterdrückend. Erinnerungen an schlaflose Nächte voller Bilder von dir...

„Musst du mich verstehen, um mich töten zu können, Potter? Wohl kaum", erwiderst du und ein Fünkchen des alten Spotts klingt in deiner Stimme mit. „Nimm es einfach hin. Tu es. Erlöse mich..."

Deine Stimme. Sie erinnert mich an diese eine Nacht in Hogwarts... vor unendlich langer Zeit, fast schon in einem anderen Leben. Diese eine Nacht, in der ich alleine in Hogwarts herumzog, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte...

**#Flashback#**

_Fröstelnd zog Harry sich den Umhang fester um die Schultern. Es war kühl in Hogwarts, zu kalt, um mitten in der Nacht in nichts als einem Schlafanzug und einem dünnen Umhang durch die leeren Gänge zu ziehen._

_Dennoch war es weitaus angenehmer, in den ruhigen Gängen in der Kälte zu stehen, als in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal zu liegen und seinen friedlich schlafenden Mitbewohnern beim Schnarchen zuzuhören. Harry hasste das Gefühl der drückenden Einsamkeit, das ihn dann immer überkam. Zwar verschwand es nicht, wenn er alleine war, doch es schien ihm erträglicher, berechtigter, als wenn er in einem Raum voller Leute war._

_Harry bog um eine Ecke und hielt überrascht inne, als er ein leises Geräusch vernahm. Es war ein Flüstern, nicht viel mehr, aber es klang so verzweifelt, wie er selbst sich fühlte. Es klang genauso wie wenn jemand ausgesprochen hätte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag._

_Leise schlich er weiter, bedacht darauf, keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Das Flüstern wurde deutlicher und Harry erkannte, dass es aus einem Raum zu seiner Rechten kam. Die Tür stand einen kleinen Spalt offen und er schlich sich leise hin._

_Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, als er sah, wer da in dem Raum war und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, seine Augen hätten ihn getäuscht. Doch der blonde Haarschopf, der im durch ein Fenster hereinfallenden Mondlicht schon beinahe gespenstisch leuchtete, war unverkennbar. _

_Mitten in dem ansonsten leeren Raum sass Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden, halb von Harry abgewandt, einen kleinen Gegenstand in den Händen._

„_Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen... bitte...", flehte er, schien den Lauscher an der Tür nicht zu bemerken._

„_Tu es einfach!", zischte eine Frauenstimme, die Harry entfernt bekannt vorkam. „Tu es,wenn du nicht willst, dass wir unsere Drohung wahr machen! Du wirst ihn aus dem Weg schaffen, hast du verstanden?"_

„_Nein... bitte nicht..."_

_Diesmal kam keine Antwort mehr. Draco sank ein bisschen mehr in sich zusammen, seine Schultern bebten vor unterdrückten Schluchzern. _

„_Bitte... Hilfe..."_

_Harry an der Tür schluckte und drehte sich um. Beinahe fluchtartig rannte er den Gang hinunter, kümmerte sich nicht länger darum, ob er gehört wurde oder nicht. Dieser Mensch da in diesem Raum... das war nicht der Draco gewesen, den er bisher gekannt hatte. Ihm war, als hätte dieser Anblick seine ganze Welt in Stücke geschlagen..._

**#Flashback Ende#**

„Hey, Potter. Schläfst du?" Deine Stimme reisst mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich frage mich, ob du mich damals bemerkt hast... wenn, dann hast du es nie erwähnt. „Potter... bring es endlich hinter dich. Töte mich, los."

„Warum bist du so versessen darauf zu sterben?", frage ich leise, sehe dich ernst an. Ich will dich verstehen... vielleicht sind es diese unseligen Erinnerungen, die mich dazu treiben. Vielleicht auch etwas anderes, dessen Existenz ich immer verleugnet habe. Wer weiss. Spielt es denn eine Rolle?

„Wofür soll ich noch leben? Um noch länger vor dir davonzulaufen?", du schüttelst den Kopf. „Nein, dafür habe ich keine Kraft mehr. Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Kraft, um mit dir zu kämpfen... obwohl ich immer im Kampf sterben wollte. Nun habe ich mich eben ergeben... tu es endlich, Potter."

Ich schweige, starre dich unverwandt an. Deine Haare hängen dir ins Gesicht, der Regen rinnt über deine blasse Haut. Deine Augen sind gerötet, du hast tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. In deinen Augen steht Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung, die Spuren einer langen Flucht. Und Sehnsucht... du bist wie ich, fährt es mir durch den Kopf. Genau wie ich.

Wir sind uns so ähnlich, auch wenn wir uns auf den ersten Blick gänzlich voneinander unterscheiden. Doch unter all den Masken, die zu tragen wir gelernt haben, verbirgt sich der selbe Schmerz, die selbe Einsamkeit – etwas, was ich eigentlich schon so lange begriffen habe. Damals, nachdem ich dich gesehen habe in diesem Raum... da habe ich begriffen, dass wir beide eine sehr ähnliche Last tragen, die andere unmöglich verstehen können.

Zögernd strecke ich eine Hand aus, nähere sie deinem Gesicht.

„Was...", du zuckst zusammen, als ich dein Gesicht berühre. Deine Lider flattern, bis du sie schliesslich senkst. Langsam streiche ich über deine Wange bis zu deinem Kinn. Deine Haut fühlt sich so warm an unter meinen kalten Fingern.

„Was tust du, Potter?", fragst du, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Warum quälst du mich so?"

„Ich weiss nicht, was ich tue", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäss. „Aber... ich will dich nicht quälen."

Du öffnest deine Augen wieder, siehst mich lange an. Und dann spüre ich plötzlich deine Lippen auf meinen, ein flüchtiger Kuss, zu flüchtig, um tatsächlich ein Kuss gewesen zu sein. Du verharrst ganz nah bei meinem Gesicht, ich kann deinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren.

„Du machst es uns beiden sehr schwer, Potter", flüsterst du. Ich nicke wortlos, ich weiss, es wird dadurch nicht leichter. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören... Merlin weiss, was in mich gefahren ist. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu lange alleine und meine Erinnerungen haben ihr Übriges getan. Ich weiss, dass es eigentlich falsch ist und wir beide nicht hier sein sollten, aber...

Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es nicht wichtig... nicht jetzt, wo du mir immer näher kommst, ich deinen Körper an meinem spüre. Fühle, wie deine Lippen meine erneut treffen, deine Hände sich in meinem Haar vergraben. Und dann bleibt die Zeit stehen...

Was für eine paradoxe Situation. Wir beide stehen hier im Regen in irgendeiner Muggelstadt, vollkommen durchnässt, frierend und erschöpft von Jagd und Flucht. Und wir küssen uns, als gäbe es kein morgen... als würden wir sterben, wenn wir uns nur für eine Sekunde voneinander trennen würden.

Es fühlt sich gut an, so gut und irgendwie... erleichternd, so als hätte ich endlich gefunden, wonach ich jahrelang gesucht habe. Aber es ist doch falsch... du warst immer mein Feind, ich war deiner, zwischen uns gab es nichts als Hass und Verachtung.

Das habe ich mir schon damals eingeredet, nach dieser schicksalsträchtigen Nacht, als ich dich in diesem Raum gesehen habe. Damals habe ich gelernt, dich mit anderen Augen zu sehen, und das hat so viele Fragen aufgeworfen, Fragen und mir fremde Gefühle für dich... ich habe es geschafft, das alles zu verdrängen, doch nun habe ich nicht länger die Kraft dazu. Und ich will es auch gar nicht... alles, was ich will, ist dich zu spüren, zu wissen, dass du da bist. Nur du.

Die Zeit beginnt wieder zu ticken, als du dich etwas atemlos von mir löst. Was für ein Anblick, deine Lippen, vom Kuss sachte gerötet und in deinen Augen ein leicht fiebriges Funkeln, das zuvor noch nicht da war. Und gleichzeitig siehst du irgendwie traurig aus...

„Wir können immer noch aufhören", sagst du, doch wir beide kennen die Antwort darauf. Jetzt können wir nicht mehr aufhören, nicht nachdem wir uns so geküsst haben – wer weiss, wohin das führen wird. Wer weiss, ob wir nicht irgendwann alles bereuen werden... doch in diesem Moment ist kein Platz für Reue. Später irgendwann... doch nicht jetzt.

**xXx**

Dein leises Husten reisst mich aus meinem angenehmen Dämmerzustand, in den ich verfallen bin. Ich habe es schon beinahe vergessen...

„Bist du krank?", frage ich leise, kann nicht vermeiden, dass ein leicht besorgter Unterton sich in meine Stimme schleicht.

„Nur eine Erkältung", wehrst du ab, schmiegst dich etwas näher an mich. Du bist beinahe beängstiged knochig, nicht viel mehr als ein Skelett überzogen von Haut, die an vielen Stellen vernarbt ist. Und dennoch bist du schön, hast noch immer Ausstrahlung... auf deine Art und Weise.

Gedankenverloren male ich Kreise auf deine Schulterblätter, bis du dich zu mir umdrehst und mich ernst ansiehst. In deinen Augen ist nichts übrig geblieben von dem leidenschaftlichen Funkeln, das noch vor wenigen Minuten darin geglüht hat.

„Bereust du es?", fragst du leise.

„Nein", antworte ich ebenso leise und zeichne sanft die Konturen deines Gesichts nach. „Ich bereue nichts... und du?"

„Es gibt vieles, was ich bereue... doch das hier gehört nicht dazu. Und das wird es nie... egal, was jetzt noch kommen wird", sagst du leise, siehst mich ernst an. Wir liegen zusammen im Bett meines Zimmers, das ich mir vor ein paar Tagen gemietet habe, als ich in die Stadt kam. Hinter uns liegen die schönsten Stunden, die ich je verbracht habe... dennoch kann ich jetzt nicht erleichtert oder sogar glücklich sein.

Der Gedanke an das, was jetzt vielleicht noch kommen wird... ich kann dich nicht einfach wieder ziehen lassen. Zum einen, weil du dann weiter von den Auroren gejagt würdest, zum anderen, weil ich dich nicht wieder verlieren will. Aber du bist ein gesuchter Todesser, kein freier Mann.

„Wirst du mich ausliefern?", fragst du ruhig, so gefasst, dass es mir schon beinahe wehtut. Ich kann, will dich nicht ausliefern. Aber ich muss... ich seufze.

„Wenn es... wenn es auch nur irgendeinen Beweis gäbe, dass du...", beginne ich, doch du schneidest mir das Wort ab.

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe, danach zu suchen", sagst du, lächelst bitter. „Du wirst nichts finden, was mich entlasten könnte. Und selbst wenn, es gäbe niemanden, der mir Glauben schenken würde, wenn ich erzählen würde..."

„Du warst nicht lange dabei", wende ich ein. Du schüttelst den Kopf.

„Ich habe Todessern geholfen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, ich habe versucht Dumbledore zu töten und bin danach mit dessen Mörder geflohen. Was denkst du, wie entlastend dann die Tatsache, dass ich nicht lange dabei war, wirken wird? Sie werden sagen, dass ich ganz bestimmt länger dabei gewesen wäre, hättest du nicht den Dunklen Lord erledigt." Du stützt dich auf, siehst auf mich herab. „Die letzten Stunden waren... schön, Harry. Aber sie sind nicht von Belang."

**xXx**

„Nun, Mister Potter", der Richter steht auf und tritt ans Fenster seines Büros. „Die Ausschnitte aus Ihren Erinnerungen sind eindrücklich, aber... ich weiss nicht, ob sie in diesem Fall etwas ändern können. Sie werden verstehen, dass nur Ausschnitte aus Ihren Erinnerungen nichts beweisen. Ausserdem könnten sie modifiziert sein."

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihnen widerspreche", erwidere ich und unterdrücke mühsam meine Wut. „Aber ich glaube, dass diese Erinnerungen sehr wohl etwas beweisen: nämlich, dass er unter massivem Druck von aussen gehandelt hat! Ich glaube kaum, dass er das aus eigenem Antrieb getan hätte."

„Mister Potter, Sie müssen meinen Standpunkt verstehen. Dieser Fall wurde vor einem Monat abgeschlossen, nachdem Sie ihn dem Ministerium ausgeliefert haben. Und nun kommen Sie und verlangen, dass der Fall neu aufgewickelt wird. Warum haben Sie ihn dann überhaupt ausgeliefert?", fragt der Richter und dreht sich zu mir um. Ich balle die Fäuste, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich jetzt die Nerven verliere...

„Weil es meine Pflicht wahr, wie Ihnen bewusst sein dürfte", antworte ich zähneknirschend.

„Nun, es ist trotzdem verwunderlich... nach allem, was man hört, waren Sie und Mister Malfoy seit Ihrer Schulzeit verfeindet. Warum wollen Sie ihm jetzt plötzlich helfen?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe und, bei allem Respekt, ich denke nicht, dass die Sie etwas angehen", sage ich, habe immer mehr Mühe, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Merlin, warum ist dieser Richter nur so stur? „Hören Sie... ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot."

**xXx**

Askaban ist auch ohne die Dementoren, die man nach ihrem Verrat abgezogen hat, ein unheimlicher Ort. Die langen Gänge, die vorbei an verdreckten Zellen mit verhärmten Häftlingen darin führen, lassen mich schaudern und ich fühle mich selbst irgendwie gefangen... doch das Pergament in meinem Umhang lässt mich ein bisschen froher werden. Auch wenn ich Angst vor deiner Reaktion habe...

Ja, ich fürchte mich davor, dir wieder gegenüberzutreten, nachdem ich dich ausgeliefert habe. Ich komme mir schäbig vor, wie ein Wurm, der angekrochen kommt und um Vergebung winselt. Dabei hätte es damals nach diesen Stunden in meinem Hotelzimmer sicherlich andere Möglichkeiten gegeben... bestimmt. Ich war nur nicht mutig genug, nach ihnen zu suchen – und viel zu müde.

Ich werde in einen unfreundlichen Besucherraum geführt und angewiesen, kurz zu warten. Der Wächter, der mich hergeführt hat, wirft mir noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu und schliesst dann die Tür hinter sich. Niemand hat bis jetzt meine Gründe verstanden, alle sind sie mir mit Unverständnis oder Verachtung begegnet.

Die Tür zum Besucherraum öffnet sich und du kommst herein, begleitet von dem Wächter. Einen Moment lang starre ich dich an, du siehst müde und ausgezehrt aus, ein Schatten selbst dessen, was du noch vor einem Monat warst.

„Können wir einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?", frage ich zögernd. Der Wächter nickt und schliesst die Türe hinter sich. Schweigen kehrt wieder ein, eine unangenehme Stille, in der ich deinen Blicken ausweiche und den grauen Fussboden mustere.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragst du schliesslich, deine Stimme ist rau, so als hättest du schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Ich... ich wollte dich sehen", antworte ich leise, sehe dich noch immer nicht an. Du lachst heiser, hustest ein bisschen.

„Nun, da ich im Moment wohl kein besonders schöner Anblick bin, bist du sicher nicht nur deswegen hier."

„Nein. Ich... ich habe...", ich breche ab, ziehe stattdessen das Pergament aus meinem Mantel. „Lies", sage ich nur, reiche dir die Rolle. Du nimmst sie mit zitternden Händen. Deine Knöchel sind aufgeschürft, bemerke ich, so als hättest du mit den Fäusten gegen die Wände deiner Zelle geschlagen. Ich beobachte dich, während du liest. Dein Gesichtsausdruck wird zunehmend verwundert, bis du schliesslich den Blick hebst und mich lange ansiehst.

„Du schuldest mir nichts", sagst du schliesslich und reichst mir das Pergament wieder. „Falls du damit dein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen willst, sei versichert, dass ich dir die Auslieferung nicht übel nehme. Es war deine Pflicht."

„Es hätte andere Möglichkeiten gegeben...", beginne ich, doch du unterbrichst mich mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Du schuldest mir trotzdem nichts. Nimm das hier wieder und geh."

Es tut weh, solche Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören. Es tut weh einzusehen, dass du mein Angebot nicht annehmen willst... nun, es ist verständlich, aber dennoch... es schmerzt. Waren diese wenigen Stunden vor einem Monat vielleicht doch, wie du es ausgedrückt hast, nicht von Belang?

„Bist du dir sicher?", frage ich mühsam. Du nickst nur, siehst mich ernst an.

„Du sollst dir das nicht zumuten, nur weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Geh wieder."

„Draco...", meine Stimme erstirbt. Ich habe gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, dass du zu stolz sein würdest, um es anzunehmen. Aber ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung habe ich dennoch gehabt... und nun sind die Tatsachen erschlagend. Du schüttelst abermals den Kopf.

„Geh wieder, Potter. Dein Pflichtgefühl muss dich nicht hier halten."

„Es ist... es ist nicht nur Pflichtgefühl", sage ich und sehe dich an. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, macht das Pflichtgefühl nur einen verschwindend kleinen Teil aus. Aber anscheinend... habe ich zu viel in diese paar Stunden vor einem Monat interpretiert. Typischer Gryffindorfehler, nicht wahr?" Ich lache bitter, doch zu meiner Überraschung schüttelst du den Kopf.

„Nein, das hast du nicht", sagst du, kommst ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde... selbst wenn du nicht nur aus Pflichtgefühl handelst."

„Draco... das können wir nicht wissen", sage ich nun etwas fester, denn etwas in deinem Gesicht lässt mich hoffen. Es ist nur ein flüchtiger Schatten... aber immerhin etwas. „Wir können es nicht wissen, weil wir es nicht versucht haben."

Du lachst bitter, deutest auf die Pergamentrolle in meiner Hand. „In deinem Haus, unter deiner Aufsicht. Denkst du nicht, ich würde mir dennoch vorkommen wie ein Gefangener? Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied, ob Askaban oder dein Haus?"

„Du wärst nicht mein Gefangener", erwidere ich.

„Was dann? Dein Spielzeug?"

„Ich...", ich hole tief Luft. „Ich brauche dich", bringe ich schliesslich hervor. „Ich... will dich in meiner Nähe haben, Draco", fahre ich leiser fort. „Der letzte Monat war... furchtbar. Ich habe immer nur an diese Nacht gedacht und... mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mit deiner Auslieferung den grössten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe. Oh Merlin, hör mich an", ich lache verzweifelt auf, „ich klinge wie ein elfjähriges Mädchen, das jemandem seine Liebe gesteht. Wie lächerlich..."

„Das ist es tatsächlich", sagst du und ich erschrecke beinahe, als ein kleines Lächeln ganz kurz um deine Lippen zuckt. „Und weisst du... eigentlich bin ich zu erschöpft, um dein kleines Spielchen mit dir zu spielen."

„Ich spiele nicht", beteuere ich heftig, doch du schüttelst nur den Kopf. „Verdammt, Draco!" Du drehst dich um, willst weggehen, doch ich packe dich am Ärmel. „Lauf nicht weg... bitte!", flüstere ich und drehe dich zu mir um. „Bitte... lass mich nicht hängen", flehe ich und will dich sanft küssen, doch ich schrecke zurück, als ich deine Haut berühre. Du glühst...

„Doch nur Pflichtgefühl", sagst du leise und willst gehen. Doch ich halte dich fest, jetzt werde ich dich erst recht nicht weggehen lassen.

„Nein", sage ich entschlossen. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich will dich erlösen, Draco."

Verwirrt siehst du mich an, dann blizt Verständnis in deinen Augen auf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das so ernst nehmen würdest...", sagst du leise, während du einen kleinen Schritt zu mir hin machst und schliesslich deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legst. Ich lege meine Arme um dich, vorsichtig... du fühlst dich an, als würdest du zerbrechen, wenn man dich zu fest anfasst.

„Was werden deine Freunde sagen?", fragst du mit einer Spur des alten Spotts in deiner Stimme. Ich lächle unwillkürlich.

„Nun, ich schätze, sie werden schockiert sein...", murmle ich in dein Haar.

„Ich schätze, das könnte witzig werden..."

**Ende**

_A/N: _Finito. Der längste Oneshot, den ich je geschrieben habe... aber er wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben. Tja... ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spass beim lesen und lasst mir ein kleines Review da – bis zum nächsten Mal! #wink#


End file.
